Deus ex machina
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Kanda tiene la obligación de ir a cenar con la familia de Allen para conocerlos, y aunque la idea no le había animado en primer lugar, le parece decepcionante comprobar que no cambiaría de parecer a medida que los conocía. Advertencias: Yullen, menciones de CrossMana.


Hola a todo el mundo.

Estos días han sido extraños porque no sé cómo explicar la necesidad de Yullen. Esto lo escribí con el afán de sacarme algo de la pareja del sistema y para tratar de quitarme este bloqueo que me ha tenido en jaque durante más de dos años. No sé si pueda acostumbrarme de nuevo al ritmo de DGM pero lo cierto es que no puedo dejarlos del todo, siempre volveré a ellos porque son mi primer amor.

Advertencias:

1.-AU.

2.- Relaciones Male x Male. Explícitas en cuanto a menciones pero nada gráfico.

3.- Lenguaje soez (¿algo con Kanda y Cross no lo es?)

4.- Posibles errores(? (no se esmeró en la edición)

5.- Más notas al final.

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man y sus personajes son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

 _ **Deus ex machina**_

 _ **By Zahaki**_

* * *

Un milagro.

Eso diría que necesitaba si fuese cristiano, pero como no profesaba ningún tipo de fe, no podía decir que fuese merecedor de semejante beneficio. Considerando su actual situación, la idea de que llegara un ovni y lo abdujera no le parecía desagradable, o peor aún, alguna larga, larguísima unilateral conversación sin sentido del conejo con complejo suicida o acompañar a la chica Lee de compras parecían ser suplicios mucho más llevaderos.

La rigidez en su espalda le advertía que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en una postura recta y la cantidad de ojos puestos sobre él no mitigaba la tensión ni la molestia que a fuerzas de capricho ajeno le habían obligado a terminar accediendo. Un breve movimiento le recordó que no padecía aquel tormento a solas. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia su extremo izquierdo, por la orilla de su ojo sin que su cabeza se moviera para ello, observó a su compañero de torturas, uno mucho más afectado pero en apariencia más resignado.

—No tenías que hacer esto si no querías.

Y Kanda deseó que esas palabras hubieran sido pronunciadas hace un par de horas, cuando podía simplemente cambiar de planes sin parecer que huía de la manada de fieras hambrientas que babeaban sobre la presa. Bufó conteniendo una maldición que para esas alturas se le hacía tan necesaria como respirar.

—Ya estamos aquí —corto, seco, distante y sin que su voz se alzara lo suficiente para que sus palabras no llegaran a oídos innecesarios.

Si decía lo que realmente pensaba, era muy posible que la imagen que dejaría ante los familiares de su pareja sería poco agradable y no era que le preocupara, sólo tomaba una actitud reservada para minimizar las posibles habladurías que seguramente terminarían tentando a su pequeño novio a una pelea con sus parientes. Kanda sabía que no era el mejor de los candidatos, que seguramente padre y otros allegados a Allen esperaban con ilusión un mejor prospecto y que tampoco había puesto demasiado empeño en cambiar esa condición, y tal vez por ello sentía que le debía al menos eso al Moyashi.

Una tortuosa cena con su familia.

—¿Y cómo fue que terminaste con este mocoso afeminado? —la pregunta la dejó caer un hombre pelirrojo con un exótico peinado mientras dejaba un cigarro rodara entre cada dedo —. Bueno, no es como si tú fueras muy masculino…

Una palabra más y Kanda saltaría sobre ese sujeto para meterle el cigarro por el…

—No te metas con el novio de Allen —intervino alguien en el campo de batalla que se había convertido aquella mesa—. ¿Te costaría demasiado tratar de ser un poco más civilizado con tu yerno o acaso quieres espantarlo y dejar a Allen para que vista santos?

—¡Papá!

Por algún motivo, Kanda no era capaz de sentirse aliviado por la intervención de su suegro y estaba seguro que su pareja se sentía de la misma manera, si acaso el simple hecho de que el albino estuviera tapándose el rostro con ambas manos no era prueba suficiente no sabía qué más lo sería.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿comenzaron sin mí?

Kanda elevó la mirada al escuchar una nueva voz. Era un hombre de cabello oscuro y con el rostro idéntico al del padre de Allen el que se hizo presente en el espacio y se apoderó de una de las sillas vacías. Portaba una sonrisa despreocupada y una actitud altanera que indicaba que venía preparado para la batalla y no blandía banderas blancas por lo que las intenciones de tregua quedaban momentáneamente descartadas.

—No recuerdo que te invitáramos —bufó Cross evidentemente irritado por la nueva presencia.

—Ni siquiera recordabas que hoy era la cena para conocer a nuestro yerno —se apresuró Mana a interponerse en la esperada pelea, pero Marian dirigió sus ganas de molestar a otra víctima.

—¿Yerno? ¿Dónde está ése? —el hombre pelirrojo miró alrededor como si buscara a alguien — ¿Es que no era una mujer?

—Maestro, por favor…

—Bueno, bueno, dejemos las discusiones para momentos más íntimos.

Tras haber desviado el tema de su supuesto dudoso género, e indiferentemente del nuevo tema planteado, él no podía encontrar el interés suficiente en el mismo como para que despistara su atención del porqué el Moyashi llamaba a su padrastro "Maestro"; no obstante, las diferentes posibilidades que dieron lugar a esa costumbre le hicieron confinar el tema en el olvido y simplemente pasar de él. Por su parte, decidió centrar su atención en el recién llegado considerando que éste desde su entrada no había apartado una mirada poco agradable de él ni en un momento.

Y eso no le gustaba nada.

Kanda miró por el pasillo que conducía hacia la sala, lugar donde se encontraba la puerta principal que lo conduciría a la calle. El conocer a esta familia le hacía considerar que la suya no era mala sino incomprendida. No volvería a quejarse ni de Tiedoll ni de Daisya, de Marie jamás tenía quejas puesto a que le parecía el único cuerdo en su familia, pero ahora que presenciaba esto le tocaría mostrar un poco más de tolerancia. Y hubiese jurado que no se quejaría más, pero como ya se ha mencionado que no profesa ninguna fe, no había caso en hacerlo y por lo tanto mejor era conformarse solamente con su palabra de hombre de género dudoso.

La extraña familia, que por cierto, no se parecía demasiado a su novio, entró en calor de nuevo haciéndole tensarse cuando de pronto el volumen de una aparente discusión que a él no le interesaba se apagó y entendió, no sin desagrado, que los presentes esperaban su actuación. No podía evitar sentirse como un fenómeno de circo.

¿Qué podía decir en un momento cómo ése? "Soy la pareja del Moyashi y les advierto que no permitiremos que se metan en nuestros asuntos". No, definitivamente eso no era del todo apropiado, pero he aquí el quid del asunto: ¿cuándo carajo se había comportado apropiadamente? ¿No se suponía que aprovecharía esa cena para plantear su postura de macho dominante y desde ahora, el responsable de su descuidado novio? ¿Cómo se supone que la gente hace eso sin mandarlos mil veces a la mierda en el proceso?

Ahora entendía completamente aquella aversión del Moyashi al presentarle a su familia. Es que los tipos en realidad estaban locos y no precisamente de esos que puedes dejar ir por la vida e ignorarlos. En primer lugar estaba su padre, un hombre que lucía lo suficientemente joven como para tener un hijo casi adulto, amable sonrisa, refinado pero despistado en exceso. Luego estaba su… pareja, hombre de edad media, barbudo y una actitud de mierda que nada tenía que envidiarle a la suya, en fin, alguien con quien no cruzaría un par de palabras si la situación no se hubiera prestado para ello.

—Y bien. ¿A este chico le falta carácter o tenemos que sacarle las palabras a cucharadas? Si no piensas decir nada yo comenzaré y perdona si te parezco muy directo, como entenderás me interesa saber con quién está mi Allen. Así que responde: ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi adorado sobrino? ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?

Y por último, pero no menos peligroso, aquel hipster de peinado rebelde y sonrisa retorcida. Kanda frunció ligeramente el ceño sin entender cuál era la maldita manía de enfocarse en él. ¿No era más fácil dejar que la conversación fluyera? Por primera vez deseó que el viejo Tiedoll estuviera allí respaldándolo para responder por él las cualidades que sólo el amor de padre podía ver y que por supuesto, no tenía.

—Hace algunos meses —respondió cortante sin querer entrar en detalles.

—Eso es muy ambiguo… —el tal Neah se mostró inconforme— ¿No piensas hablarnos de lo hermoso que te parece su cabello bajo la luz de la luna y cómo lo tomaste entre tus brazos lo miraste a esos ojos plateados y-

—¡Tío! Q-quiero decir… llevamos más de un año conociéndonos.

—¿Y en todo ese tiempo te costó darte cuenta que venía con sorpresa incluida entre las piernas? —agregó despectivamente Cross agitando una copa de vino y derramando un poco en el mantel antes de llevarla a los labios.

Mana respondió dándole un codazo a Cross para que dejara los comentarios aunque la intervención pudo haber sido motivada por los extraños sonidos que hacía la mandíbula de Kanda al apretarse.

—¿Y cuándo es la formalización? Digo, no pensarás llevarte a nuestro bebé sin una proposición de matrimonio formal ¿no?

—Tío, ¿quieres dejar las bromas al menos por hoy?

—No le pidas imposibles a ese inútil, pequeño idiota.

—¿Podrías no sacar a pasear tu lengua si no vas a decir algo agradable, Marian? Ah cierto, no hay que pedirte imposibles tampoco

—Si van a seguir discutiendo se retiran porque yo sí estoy interesado en conocer a mi yerno —interrumpió el suegro con una voz ligeramente derrotada —. Discúlpalos, Kanda, por lo general no se llevan tan mal.

—¿Estás bromeando? —lo interrumpió Marian incrédulo.

—Hermanito, sal de tu burbuja de fantasía. Nunca he aceptado ni aceptaré a ese tipo a tu lado —lo señaló.

Kanda, al ver semejante escena, no podía evitar sentirse infortunado, por algún motivo se veía en el futuro ocupando uno de esos puestos mientras intercambiaba palabras poco agradables con el padrastro y tío del Moyashi.

La cena prosiguió, la cantidad de bebida aumentó y los comentarios desagradables se extendieron de parte y parte. En algún punto de la conversación, el japonés simplemente desistió de sus intentos de ir a su lugar feliz o esperar que alguna especie de ilógico e incoherente evento diera por terminada aquella cena y se limitó a responder con monosílabos o ignorar los comentarios malintencionados. Sin embargo, al analizar un poco más el asunto, encontró lo absurdo de sus intentos de fuga al caer en cuenta de que tendría que soportar muchas más cenas dada la costumbre de la familia de Allen y la suya propia por las reuniones para fortalecer los lazos familiares.

Exhaló con fuerza por la nariz para contener un suspiro. No había caso y nada llegaría para salvarlo de esa jauría de dementes.

—¡Nunca serás lo suficientemente bueno para mi hermano y mucho menos un ejemplo para Allen!

—Admítelo, nadie será bueno para tu hermano además de ti. Tengo el número de una amiga psicóloga que puede ayudarte con tu obsesión.

—¡¿Quieren callarse los dos?! —se terminó molestando Mana— Neah, deja de provocar a Marian y Marian, luego me darás ese número a mí para que me explique qué haré contigo. ¿Qué creen que está pensando Kanda al verlos discutir así?

Ambos hombres se encogieron de hombros y dirigieron su discusión a asuntos de los que obviamente Kanda no tenía interés alguno. Mientras contemplaba como Neah y Marian competían con respecto a su aguante con el alcohol y posteriormente volvían a quejarse de quien es el que sobraba en esa casa, sintió que debajo de la mesa unos dedos se enroscaban alrededor de los suyos. Miró a su lado más por inercia que por curiosidad encontrando a un Allen avergonzado y alicaído.

—Lo siento —comenzó—. Sabía que esto sería incómodo pero en verdad ya no podía posponerlo. Mana ha estado muy emocionado al respecto y en verdad quería conocerte. No pude hacer que dejara al maestro y al tío por fuera.

Kanda volvió a mirar al frente. Una botella voló delante de él y fue a estrellarse dejando una mancha roja en la pared, sustituyendo al objetivo que en realidad había sido la cabeza de Cross si éste no hubiera esquivado el impacto. No podía decir que se acostumbraría a eso y mucho menos que obtendría una escapatoria cada vez que se presentara una cena tan incómoda como aquella, no obstante se permitió devolver el apretón.

—No importa —dijo y fue conveniente que su voz sonara neutral—. Si el requisito es un espectáculo de vez en cuando, puedo soportarlo.

Allen sonrió satisfecho y besó su mejilla con efusividad, y en ese preciso momento Kanda comprendió que en realidad el pago era mínimo. Unas cuatro cenas anuales con los Walker no era nada comparado a una vida con el Moyashi. Claro, todo eso fue antes de que el atentado patrocinado por Neah Walker se dirigiera hacia él por el beso que acababa de recibir.

Por si las dudas, seguiría planeando una vía de escape así tuviera que recurrir a soluciones desesperadas.

* * *

En primer lugar, "Deus ex machina" es una expresión latina que viene de la expresión griega "Dios de/desde la maquina" haciendo referencia al teatro griego cuando con una especie de grúa introducían en la historia un elemento externo (entiéndase Dios) para resolver situaciones de la trama. En la actualidad, en el cine y otras áreas, es usada la expresión para resolver situaciones con elementos que desafían toda la lógica de la historia para favorecer un final deseado o comercial.

El caso es que hablando con un amigo, conversando con respecto a incoherencias de ciertos fandoms, me quedé con la espina y salió esto. A pesar de que en verdad intenté salvar a Kanda de esta cena, mi mente no pudo hacer honor a la incoherencia para ese propósito.

Por otra parte, quiero dedicarle esta historia a mi linda Kuro Carolina Xerxes, que siempre ha esperado que vuelva a escribir algo de DGM.

Críticas y comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos.


End file.
